Weak in the Knees
by Ocarina
Summary: Ella Enchanted/Harry Potter X. 15 yr old Ella discovers that she's magical, starts Hogwarts. Draco gets caught in the middle ;)
1. Au Revoir Kyrria!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in Ella Enchanted or Harry Potter (I wish).  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, it's sort of munted right now. I will make it better soon! Please, tell me what you think and if I should continue!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eleanor woke up with a jolt. Thoughts flooded her cloudy mind; today she was leaving to go to Hogwarts. Ella was rubbing her eyes when Mandy, her godmother came into the room, carrying a big bundle of things that she would need at school.  
  
"Good morning, Lady" she said. Ella smiled sleepily, eyes half closed. Then she let out a groan and launched herself out of bed.  
  
"Oh, Mandy, do you think I could just run away and live with the elves in the forest? Or I could begin a career as a linguist. or start up a reach- out centre for Ogres..."  
  
Mandy smiled. "No, dear. Your father wants you to go to Hogwarts. You really are quite lucky, you know. It's a very good school. I know someone who works there- I'll ask them to keep out an eye for you," she winked encouragingly.  
  
Ella hugged her impulsively. "I will miss you so much" she cried. Her godmother wiped a tear from her eye and pulled herself together. "You'll be fine love," she said soothingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Although it was unusual for students not to begin at Hogwarts as a first year, such instances were not unheard of. Ella's was one such instance. Lucinda's previous spell had blocked Ella's magic from showing itself, or being useful, since she was born. Now her curse was broken, the Kyrrian government leapt at the chance to send her into such a prestigious school.  
  
Although Charmont was very distressed at seeing his girlfriend go, he was quite unselfish so accepted the idea in the end.  
  
Mandy had worked double time to teach Ella some basic magic during the three weeks until the new term began. Luckily, with Ella's special fairy blood, she caught on very quickly, and was especially good at mixing potions. Fortunately Ella was able to start with other people her age, the fourth-years, who were just a bit younger than Ella.  
  
Ella's excitement grew quickly, but she still had her doubts. She had never been at a co-ed school before- Kyrria was quite old-fashioned and not very densely populated. The only boy she knew her age was Nathan, the stable boy. Even Charmont was two years older than her! Although Char could not be there, they had poignantly parted the week before, with earnest promises and tender kisses.  
  
Soon Ella was all ready to leave. Her trunk was packed and she was dressed in her robes. Under one arm she held her new kitten, Cleo, whom Charmont had brought from the palace for her. Fluffy and white but with black paws, snout and ears, she was squirming to get away.  
  
Ella tearfully kissed her family goodbye, even her horrid stepsisters Hattie and Olive, and climbed into the carriage that would take her from Kyrria to London, and platform 9 and ¾.  
  
She waved to them all until she could see her home and family no more. She sat back in her seat and went to sleep, dreaming of Charmont, Hogwarts, and pizza. 


	2. The Palefaced Boy

Ella listened patiently until she got a bit bored "I think I'll have a look around," said Ella apologetically, but apart from Hermione, who had become too engrossed in a book she was reading but gave Ella a little smile, no one noticed. So Ella slipped out. After closing the door she turned around, colliding violently into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Ella, as she realised that the boy had been carrying something liquid, which had been knocked out of his hands and all over his clothes.  
  
The boy was just about to let out a snide remark, his mouth already contorted into a sneer, but then he looked up into a pair of unfamiliar green eyes and bit back the comment. "Um, you should look where you're going" said the boy, a little half-heartedly. "Oh. are you Draco Malfoy?" said Ella with a crooked and curious smile, recognising the voice from earlier.  
  
"What's it to you?" he said, just a bit feebly. Ella could see the boy's gaze taking her in; so she thought she had a right to do the same. With defiant eyes she perceived a tall, slender boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair, an obstinate chin, pale skin and an arrogant manner. She blushed as she realised that he still had the mess all over his robes.  
  
"Oh, I know a charm for that," she spoke softly, and had swiftly completed the spell when Hermione stuck her head out, eyes open wide and pulled Ella back in with a jerk. "Ella! Don't mess with Malfoy. He's dangerous!" she hissed.  
  
Ella bit her lip; she hated to be ordered about, even if the person's intentions were good. "Mew" she heard Cleo cry. She took her kitten off the floor, sat down and held her for the rest of the way. 


	3. Bonjour Hogwarts Express

Ella listened patiently until she got a bit bored "I think I'll have a look around," said Ella apologetically, but apart from Hermione, who had become too engrossed in a book she was reading but gave Ella a little smile, no one noticed. So Ella slipped out. After closing the door she turned around, colliding violently into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Ella, as she realised that the boy had been carrying something liquid, which had been knocked out of his hands and all over his clothes.  
  
The boy was just about to let out a snide remark, his mouth already contorted into a sneer, but then he looked up into a pair of unfamiliar green eyes and bit back the comment. "Um, you should look where you're going" said the boy, a little half-heartedly. "Oh. are you Draco Malfoy?" said Ella with a crooked and curious smile, recognising the voice from earlier.  
  
"What's it to you?" he said, just a bit feebly. Ella could see the boy's gaze taking her in; so she thought she had a right to do the same. With defiant eyes she perceived a tall, slender boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair, an obstinate chin, pale skin and an arrogant manner. She blushed as she realised that he still had the mess all over his robes.  
  
"Oh, I know a charm for that," she spoke softly, and had swiftly completed the spell when Hermione stuck her head out, eyes open wide and pulled Ella back in with a jerk. "Ella! Don't mess with Malfoy. He's dangerous!" she hissed.  
  
Ella bit her lip; she hated to be ordered about, even if the person's intentions were good. "Mew" she heard Cleo cry. She took her kitten off the floor, sat down and held her for the rest of the way. A while later, Ella was gently strumming a hand against the seat. She couldn't get Malfoy out of her head. Ella blushed when she thought of what Charmont would think of her girlish fantasies. She loved Char, didn't she? She wasn't really that fickle, was she? She envisioned Char in her mind; his wavy brown hair, the way he danced, the sparkle in his eye when he laughed. then suddenly his hair changed to blonde, his face narrower, his eyes colder. Ella tried to shake her head clear of thoughts, as the Express screeched to a holt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TO BE CONTINUED *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
